stabyourselffandomcom-20200214-history
TurtleP
Hello, my name is TurtleP. I'm actually known as Turtle95 on the forums, and I joined when Mari0 released. When I joined, I just jumped right into the conversation, and I was hooked. Generally, I am a nice person to just about everyone, and I made a few mods for Mari0. I thoroughly enjoy writing my novel and making my own game on the side. I can be found on Steam, and many other places, and mainly enjoy playing Garry's Mod if I'm feeling up to some creativity, or some action-packed Half-Life 2. Coding History I started to code duing my high school years. I took two computer science classes, starting my sophomore year. The first year I learned Visual Basic, the next I learned Javascript. As semi-difficult as it was, I made it through both years. I later on went on for my final project for Javascript a mario-esque game, which of course sucked. It wasn't very "smooth" but it worked, and was my first "real" project. I have since gone on to code in Lua for game making, as it provides a much easier visual to look at, and it was easy to pick up on after modding Mari0. Mari0 After Mari0 1.6's release, I went on to make a minor mod for custom portal colors. The goal of it was to make multiplayer portal colors usable in single player, and you could even reset them to the default by pressing 'r'. After reading up on the tutorial for custom entities, I then decided to try and script a portalgun pedestal mod . It is what is known in the Portal series to hold the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device when the player does not carry one; and you could even set it to have only blue, orange, or both portals. The third mod I had done was mainly coded by Automatik, and is known as the GLaDOS voice mod . It enables the use of an entity that can take input to play audio, and cause output when that dialogue is finished. It features triggers, Chell as a playable character, and a GLaDOS boss. The final mod I recently made was using most of my skills at the then-best they were to make the Extra Entities mod. This mod has 8 new gels, 14 new entities, and 15 unlockable achievements. Turtle: Puzzles Late in the late fall of my Senior year, I decided to make a platformer. I knew Visual Basic would be a terrible idea, so I had the lone choice of Java at this point. After searching the internet, I found an easy way to detect collisions for such a game, and used that base code. I started off with simple squares, and then knew I needed a team. I invited Hatninja to join my team for spriting, as well as Kyle Prior for music and sounds, and Idiot9.0 for graphics alongside Hatninja. The game went fairly well, but it wasn't easy to compile, so I asked QCode, which has left but occasionally helps, for help in making it in Lua, as Mari0 was overbearing, and he had the experience of making a game. The game so far has been in development for 10 months, with a demo coming out in August 2013. The game features hats, puzzles, and a jumping turtle, whose kids were kidnapped by a phoenix. The demo does not come with the level editor, but the game is for creative commons, and can be modded to have one. However, the official editor will be in the full release. The demo features only 10 playable levels, but more to come with the full version. The full team of Tiny Turtle Industries includes: Hatninja , Kyle Prior , Idiot9.0 , Thunderflipper , Flutter Pie, Rokit Boy, and my two school friends: Jmiester14 and Blackpanda. Novel My novel is in the category "fiction" and I have been writing it for at least a year now. It is a complete reboot of my old crappy versions mixed into one, big, and more polished version. The concept behind it is about a man named Drake who is assistant to the king of a town in Erlain, near the forest of Erlain and he wishes to be in charge. So what does he do? He resurrects a dragon to prove himself worth, kills the king to take the throne, and now the hero who gets involved must stop him from achieving Drake's new goal at this point: taking over the world. It is currently at 13 chapters and 74 pages, nowhere near finished. Category:Intentionally Not Up-to-Code Forum Member Articles